


The First Token

by TheWalkingSwen



Series: |Soft Light| [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Utopaea, Vishkar - Freeform, Vishkar Corporation, hardlight, headcanons, meetings, oc pairing, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingSwen/pseuds/TheWalkingSwen
Summary: Symmetra has a habit of confusing Diana - she doesn't know what to make of the little things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This was a prompt provided by my frend Patcho, who has gotten me on the Soft Light writing train. Now that I'm here, I have to provide. In her headcanon, Symmetra has a habit of giving Cage small gifts here and there, which confuse the heck out of the girl. This is the first.

Utopaea was a city of marvels. 

Designed by the most brilliant minds, and built architechs of unparalleled skill. Yet for all the incredible feats of engineering and science, for every indoor waterfall and intricate hardlight ceiling, one thing Utopaea could not boast was a climate-control system that didn’t remind Cage that she was still in India. 

China had been hot, but her office had been air conditioned and spacious. VIshkar HQ was all that and more to be sure, but every time the agent stepped outside she was cloaked in a heat she couldn’t ignore. Her coworkers had begun teasing her about it early into her transfer, and since her return to headquarters a month before she still longed for the comfortable cold of her apartment. 

It was on one such day that her schedule had been packed double. Meetings, and a presentation on top of her usual quota, but it was a sign that she was moving up. Her moniker had been assigned some two months before arriving back in Utopaea, and her job was to assist the top architechs with their own technology - looking for new ways to create and manufacture hardlight, and how best to make use of it. 

The amount of work to have done for day’s end kept the Canadian working late, and by the time she left the office the sun was hanging just below the skyline, flashes of light filtering through the towers and reflecting off almost every surface. It was beautiful. 

Uniform tucked away in her pack, the agent was now clothed in her athletic running gear. Black capris and a matching sports bra, along with a set of runners that did an amazing job of keeping her feet cool. Even at this hour, and dressed as she was, Cage could feel the sweat beginning to heat her skin as she set out on her way home. 

The commute was short, as her lodgings were provided by Vishkar Corporation to all foreign employees of her rank, and she dropped her bags inside the door before doubling back out for an evening run. 

Her normal route was done in the morning, just before sunrise, when the heat wasn’t so stifling. _But,_ she sighed, _you do what you can, when you can._ Ignoring the bead of sweat forming at her right temple, Cage ran through the familiar streets and felt the day’s tension easing out of her limbs with every stride. 

As she turned a corner onto a parkway path, she came across a most welcome sight. 

Slowing to a jog, she approached the woman with a bright smile. 

“Ms Wong.” Symmetra said in greeting, answering with a polite smile of her own. 

“Please,” Cage replied breathily. “Call me Diana. At least when we’re not at work.” 

The other agent gave her a playful look. “Very well, Diana.” 

There were moments between them - probably enough to count on both hands - that made her feel as though she were in high school again. The immediate reaction was to shy away, unintelligible noises a replacement for coherent speech, but Diana had trained herself out of it. Flustered as she was, she wouldn’t let opportunities, however small, pass her by because of old habits. 

And Satya Vaswani was most definitely an opportunity. 

“How have you been?” She asked, falling in step with Symmetra. 

The Indian woman didn’t seem displeased by the sudden company, and replied: “All is well. I will be leaving again however, and I regret not being able to spend more time here.” 

“Oh?” Diana asked, intrigued. “Are they sending you on another mission?” 

“Yes.” 

“Am I allowed to know where?” 

“No.” 

Cage laughed at this, and nodded. “I thought not. But I figured there was no harm in asking. Will you be gone long?” 

Symmetra’s golden gaze softened, looking at the expression of genuine curiosity on her coworker’s face. “I don’t think so.” 

“Well, good. Whatever you don’t get to do while you’re here this time can wait until the next, eh?”

“Yes, it can.” Was her reply, and she turned a corner toward the nearest tram station. Cage knew this was her time to make an exit, as to not overstay her welcome, but felt the disappointment pull her a little closer to the other agent. She stood, fighting the urge to wring her hands or fidget. 

“I’ll let you get on with it, but will you let me know when you come back?” 

Symmetra looked at her with mild amusement, an expression Cage was already beginning to feel privileged to be privy to. 

“I will see you at the office.” She said plainly. 

“Oh,” Cage said, using all of her willpower not to sound disappointed. “I meant, can you tell me when you come back, so I can see you? Outside of the office, maybe.” 

There it was, that damn heat again. Her cheeks flushed, and she realized dimly that the air was hot, but in that moment, her skin was hotter. 

“If you’d be interested in that. At all.” She stammered, unable to keep the insecurity out of her tone. 

Realization dawned on Symmetra’s face, and her lips curled upwards in what Cage could only describe as the most pure, and beautiful sight in Utopaea. Warmth spread from flushed cheeks and down into Diana’s chest with the reply: “I will let you know when I return.” 

“Great!” Diana breathed, tearing herself from the magnetic pull surrounding the other woman. “I wish you luck, then.” 

“Thank you.” Symmetra nodded politely. 

“Travel safely. And, I’ll see you another time.” Diana said, beginning to turn away from the station. She had cast a wave in Symmetra’s direction before she heard her name once again. 

Confused and hopeful - but for what, she wasn’t sure - Diana turned back. 

“I will see you soon.” 

The words, Cage registered just fine. The cool, hard shape that was being pressed into her hand was another matter entirely. Symmetra had merely looked up at her once again, smiling that unreadable, playful smile, and departed for the approaching tram. When Cage finally had the presence of mind to look down, she saw something perplexing.

It was a heart. 

A heart made of hardlight, glowing dimly, beautiful and blue.


End file.
